Walking in your shoes
by ditchiexD
Summary: Hikaru is in for a big surprise when he steps in and exchanged shoes with Kaoru. But, hey, it's okay. It's just going to be easy, won't it? My first fanfic, criticisms are welcome, so that I will be able to improve myself.


"_Hikaru, where are you?"_

"_Kaoru, I'm right here, buddy."_

"_Hikaru, let's play a game for our upcoming college semester. You'll dress like me and I'll dress like you. Promise?"_

"_Okay. No matter what happens, I'll keep your promise."_

And that was the last conversation I, Hikaru, had with Kaoru right before he slipped into a sudden coma. It was that only promise that could've possibly lead me here. Though, Mom and Dad protested to the idea of me, filling in for Kaoru but, hey, it's okay. We'll just say that Hikaru will be the one sleeping in his bed and NOT KAORU. I got it all planned carefully. In other words, I will become Kaoru this year.

So here I am. Takada Academy. A college packed with snotty rich kids (I'm one of them rich excluding snotty kid.). Anybody who's anybody studies here.

Well, better crash to the registration office and... "Kaoru?" as I whipped my head, I saw the magnificent class-rep Kazukiyo Soga. "Class rep? You're going to study here too?"

"Yeah, it's a surprise to see you here. Where's Hikaru? And please, call me by my name. I'm not the class rep anymore, remember?" He flashed his ultimately annoying but somehow shining smile. "A-ah. Yeah. Sorry. Oh, hey. Since you're here already, let's go register ourselves and get a move on." "Yeah, sure."

"So, what happened to Hikaru?" Soga asked. "Well, err. He... it's a long story. But to make it short, I'm Hikaru. Kaoru is actually at home. He slipped into a sudden coma."

Soga seemed puzzled at first, but then his face showed signs of amusement. After that, he started to laugh.

"W-what's so funny?" I asked. It's annoying when people laugh to your pain. "Oh, you're serious? So, Kaoru really did slip into a coma?"

"D'uh. You really do have a firm grasp of the obvious, Soga-kun."I replied sarcastically. "I'm sorry, Kaoru-kun. I truly am. It's just that, I thought you two were pulling my leg like you always do."

"No, it's okay. Besides, this is the least I can do for Kaoru. He likes this school." I said as I turned my gaze towards the sky, dramatically. "Err, Hikaru-kun? Hello? It's time for class now." Soga said, bursting my bubble of daydreaming.

"Oh, okay."

**Few hours after school later.**

"Phew! That was actually tiring! Don't you think so, Soga-kun?" I stretched both of my hands upright. College classes really hit me good.

"Yeah, especially arithmetic and physics. Well, better get home and work out the English homework that sensei handed out. See you tomorrow, Hikaru-kun."

He waved goodbye as he enter his limo. The sunset looks beautiful today. I so wish Kaoru would see this breathtaking sight. It really is a sight for sore eyes. I sighed when I thought about Kaoru in his bed, looking lifeless while he rest wistfully.

I thought about the matter deeply that I didn't notice the wind blowing away some paper works from a student. "Oh no! Hey, please help me pick those papers up!" the student exclaimed.

"Okay." I knelt down to pick those papers up and I noticed the student did so, as well. "Thank you so much for helping me with this."

"It's fin-"I halted my sentence when I look up and see that the student was a beautiful girl. She was very breathtaking with her hair flowing down her shoulders. She looks so much like... Haruhi.

"Thank you so much. I will pay your kindness back some other time. Now, goodbye. Gotta go. My ride's here."

I watched her as she ran to her car. Who was the angel that appeared right during the sunset? Has my ideal Haruhi finally appeared? I can't wait to tell Kaoru...

Oh, wait. He's 'asleep'.

"I'm home."

I yelled out as I stepped my foot into the Hitachin Mansion.

"Welcome home, young master." Greeted Kika, my maid.

"How's Kaoru?"

"Same old, same old." Answered Mika, my maid's twin.

"I'm going up to check up on him. Please get my dinner ready, will you?"

"Will do, sir."

As I opened the door to Kaoru's(we slept in different rooms since Kaoru's in a coma)room, I smell a strong fragrance of lavender perfume. Mom must've visited him.

I pulled up a chair next to Kaoru. "Kaoru, you won't believe who I met today. Soga-kun from our high school days. He thinks your pain's amusing but that's okay, I know you'll forgive him. And I met a girl today. You should've seen her Kaoru, she looks so much like Haruhi!" As I said the name 'Haruhi', I held Kaoru's hand, "Do you think I've found my Haruhi, Kaoru?"

I was so hoping that Kaoru would reply but of course, Kaoru won't reply. He's sleeping. D'uh.

After I had a conversation with Kaoru, I took a shower and put on my night garments(which consists of nothing but trousers) and went straight to sleep. Thinking about days that is yet to come.


End file.
